Olayne Lancer
Olayne Lancer is the daughter of Kervis, and Dolly Piper thus making her a member of House Piper. Olayne Piper has four siblings in the form of Harrion, Clement, Marq, and Clary Piper of which her oldest brother Marq is the heir to House Piper and a valiant knight of R'hllor, while her brother Clement was a fanatical young man of whom led a force of House Piper north into Tevinter during the war there and was killed during the betrayal of Edward Cullen, her sister Clary is married to a Riverlord in the northwest and is influencial in that area, while her only full brother in the form of Harrion is her twin brother and is married to Cerena Lannister of whom has become his beloved. Olayne Lancer was born the final and youngest child of Kervis Piper the Lord of House Piper, and in this way she was significantly younger then her other siblings. Olayne Lancer at the age of six was bethrothed to Arwood Lancer, of whom she would be sent as an eight year to meet, and while he was twelve he won an errentry tournament and named her Queen of Beauty. Olayne would return to the Piper lands, but never forgot her crush on Arwood, and thus she was hurt quite badly when news reached the Pipers that Arwood now fifteen had named Maeri Justman the Queen of Beauty at a different tournament, and apparently had impregnated her with a bastard child. History Early History Olayne Lancer was born the final and youngest child of Kervis Piper the Lord of House Piper, and in this way she was significantly younger then her other siblings other then Harrion. Olayne Lancer at the age of six was bethrothed to Arwood Lancer, of whom she would be sent as an eight year to meet, and while he was twelve he won an errentry tournament and named her Queen of Beauty. Olayne would return to the Piper lands, but never forgot her crush on Arwood, and thus she was hurt quite badly when news reached the Pipers that Arwood now fifteen had named Maeri Justman the Queen of Beauty at a different tournament, and apparently had impregnated her with a bastard child. Raid on Weldenvale 'Family Members' Arwood Lancer Cover.jpg|Arwood Lancer - Husband|link=Arwood Lancer 'Relationships' William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - - - - Rival - - - - William Lovie and Karl Franz had started their relationship in a generally positive way. When William was crowned the two sent letters back and forth, and so this led to a lot of positive thoughts for what their first meeting would be like. When the two did meet it was a month before the Invasion of Westbridge, and it was in the southern part of Westbridge. When the two met they nearly immediatly didn't get along, and past the customary kindness to a fellow leader the two were trading insults, and threats throughout the entire conversation. This eventually led to William Lovie storming out, and threatening that any attack on Arnor would be counted as a direct attack on Lucerne.|link=William Lovie III. Category:House Piper Category:House Lancer Category:Human Category:Brann Category:People Category:People of the Riverlands Category:Desciple of R'hllor